A to Z
by rouxe
Summary: [Seungcheol x Nayeon] From a little crush, end up as a most important person in their life. /lacks at summary/
1. Foreword

**Foreword.**

[ Seungcheol x Nayeon ] How they meet, their fights, their moments, etc. will be found here, from A to Z.

Clue for the first chapter, 'apa kata pertama yang sering orang ucapkan ketika terjatuh atau kesakitan?'

A/N : This is the most terrible foreword orz, forgive me. See you on the first chapter!


	2. A for aww

**Chapter one: A for aww.**

Nayeon berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kantin. Ia sudah memiliki janji dengan temannya untuk berkumpul di sana tapi karena tadi Mr. Oh meminta bantuannya untuk mengantarkan beberapa berkas ke ruangannya, Nayeon jadi terlambat.

Nayeon melihat arlojinya─Sial, jam istirahat akan segera berakhir. Ia semakin mempercepat lajunya, dengan terus memperhatikan jarum jam tangannya, tanpa melihat kedepan. Lajunya terlalu cepat, sampai-sampai Nayeon tidak mengetahui tali sepatunya lepas. Tiba-tiba,

/BRUKK/

Nayeon jatuh telungkup karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Kondisi lorong sedang tidak terlalu ramai saat itu, hingga Nayeon tidak perlu merasa malu karena tidak ada orang yang menyaksikan kejadian memalukan itu.

Oops, sepertinya Nayeon salah. Di belakangnya berdiri seorang lelaki, yang sedari tadi menyaksikan kejadian itu dari pertama sampai akhir.

"Aww." adalah kata pertama yang Nayeon ucapkan.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya lelaki tersebut.

Nayeon berdiam di tempat, tetap dalam posisi telungkup diatas lantai yang dingin. Suara khawatir lelaki itu semakin membuat Nayeon tidak mau bangun─saking malunya.

Bingung karena tidak mendapat respon, lelaki itu mendekati Nayeon, berjongkok di sampingnya. Nayeon memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, terlalu malu untuk menghadapi kenyataan. Ingatan tentang teman-temannya yang sedang menunggu di kantin hilang, persetan dengan itu─yang Nayeon inginkan adalah segera terbebas dari situasi awkward ini.

Merasa saling diam adalah bukan keputusan yang tepat, perlahan Nayeon bangun dari posisinya. Dengan takut-takut, Nayeon menatap lelaki itu─yang kini sedang tersenyum.

"Y-ya.. aku tidak apa-apa." balas Nayeon untuk menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu, Senyuman lelaki itu semakin lebar, membuat Nayeon ingin bersembunyi di lapisan bumi yang paling dalam─entah karena malu, atau tidak kuat dengan senyuman manis lelaki ini.

"Mau kubantu?" ucap lelaki tanpa nama itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Nayeon segera menggeleng dan berdiri sambil menggumamkan 'tidak usah' berkali-kali.

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan mengeluarkan senyuman manis itu lagi─yang Nayeon akui sebagai kelemahan barunya.

Kecanggungan seakan enggan pergi dari dua sejoli ini. Hingga akhirnya dengan beberapa pertimbangan, lelaki itu kembali mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Choi Seungcheol, kau?"

"Na-namaku Im Nayeon." balas Nayeon dengan gugup, tanpa menjabat tangan Seungcheol.

Seungcheol yang merasa kembali terabaikan, menurunkan tangannya dengan malu. Nayeon yang menyadari itu, segera menahan tangannya dan menjabatnya, sebelum tangan itu benar-benar turun.

"M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu." ucap Nayeon dengan nada bersalah. Perlakuan Nayeon ini membuat Seungcheol terkekeh geli, membuat Nayeon menatapnya bingung.

Seungcheol kembali tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, salam kenal. Dan sampai jumpa, Nayeon."

Seungcheol melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Nayeon dengan wajah semerah tomat. Nayeon menangkup kedua pipinya, sambil tersenyum malu. Kemudian kembali berjongkok untuk mengikat tali sepatu sialannya itu.

Setelah selesai mengikat sepatunya dengan rapi, Nayeon kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kantin dengan senyuman yang seakan tak mau pergi dari bibirnya.

 **FIN**

421 words.

A/N : Hahahah. Gak tau deh, ini ff apaan. Idenya tiba-tiba muncul aja pas dengerin lagu SEVENTEEN – Still Lonely. Yang mana ff sama lagunya aja gak nyambung, huhu. Aku juga mau ngucapin maaf sama foreword, judul, dan cerita yang gak nyambung u_u  
Oh, ya. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah direview di forewordnya. Pasti kalian salahsatu dari suruhanku ya- hahahah. Btw, ini elatan rapet ga tulisannya(?)

Hope you like it deh, RnR?


	3. B for Bridge, Bike and Ride

**Chapter two: B for Bridge, Bike and Ride.**

 _Two days after their first meet._

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang berantakan, ada seorang perempuan yang duduk di pojok ruangan, dengan laptop di depannya. Jari tangannya sibuk mengetik sesuatu—yang tampaknya sangat penting. Sesekali tangannya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang kian menit kian merosot.

Ternyata ia adalah Nayeon.

Gadis itu membenahi posisi duduknya, tanpa melepas pandangannya dari layar monitor. Setelah memberi sentuhan akhir pada dokumen yang akan menjadi penentu masa depannya itu, Nayeon menutup laptopnya dan membuka kacamatanya. Sambil memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa pening.

Nayeon mengecek jam tangannya, dan ia menghela nafas panjang setelah mengetahui waktu saat ini. Sekarang jam 11.47 dan itu berarti 2 jam 13 menit lagi untuk ke kelas berikutnya. Mungkin ini adalah alasan dibalik helaan nafas bosan Nayeon tadi.

"Aaaaaaa. Aku harus melakukan apa." Nayeon mengerang malas.

Nayeon memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa menahan kebosanan hingga berjam-jam lamanya. Mengerjakan tugas tadi saja, ia berkali-kali mengambil istirahat. Buktinya, baru diam beberapa menit saja ia sudah mulai berkicau tidak jelas.

Setelah berdebat dengan batinnya, perempuan berusia 21 tahun ini beranjak dari posisi malas-malasannya. Tak lupa melihat pantulan bayangannya di cermin, dan membenahi bagian dari pakaiannya yang tidak rapi. Setelah memoles bibirnya dengan lipgloss, ia berjalan keluar pintunya, dan menguncinya.

Baru tiga langkah ia berjalan, gadis ini menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Sial. Setelah berada di luar, aku bingung mau melakukan apa." gumam Nayeon.

"Ah, biarlah. Aku akan mengikuti kemana kakiku pergi saja." lanjutnya.

Dan benar. Ia berjalan tanpa tujuan, hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya pergi. Tapi sepertinya Nayeon tau, kemana kakinya ingin pergi. Ke jembatan dekat kampusnya, lebih persisnya.

"Aigoo, ternyata kaki-ku ingin pergi ke tempat yang romantis." ucap Nayeon pelan.

Nayeon berjalan sembari mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru tempat ini, indah sekali. Tidak salah kakinya ingin ke tempat seperti ini.

Kakinya terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya berhenti di tengah jembatan. Jembatan ini tidak begitu tinggi dari permukaan sungai, dan sungainya pun tidak terlalu dalam. Jadi Nayeon bisa menikmati pemandangan disini dengan rasa aman.

Insting dan keyakinan Nayeon tidak selalu benar. Ia tidak aman berdiri disini, karena dari ujung kanan jembatan, terdapat seorang pemuda yang mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan yang diluar nalar manusia.

"HEY! NONA! MINGGIR!" laki-laki itu berteriak keras ke arah Nayeon—yang tidak mendengarnya karena baru-baru ini Nayeon menggunakan earphone untuk mendengarkan radio kesukaannya. Tanpa memperlambat laju sepedanya.

Sampai akhirnya,

/CKIIIIITTT/

Suara rem, dan ban sepeda yang berkontak langsung dengan kayu jembatan terdengar sangat memilukan ditelinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Nayeon menatap bingung—dan kaget, ke arah sumber suara, dan pelaku dari suara tersebut. Mendapati Seungcheol yang sama kagetnya dengan Nayeon.

"Oh? Nayeon?" panggil Seungcheol, dengan sebuah senyuman—yang sangat berbeda dengan kondisinya beberapa detik yang lalu. Sambil mengayuh sepedanya dengan pelan, mendekati Nayeon—mengingat jarak Nayeon dan Seungcheol yang cukup jauh.

"E-eh? Seungcheol?" Nayeon malah balik bertanya, yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis itu.

"Ya, ini aku." jawab Seungcheol.

Hening. Terlihat Nayeon yang sedang sibuk merangkai kata untuk bahasan selanjutnya, dan Seungcheol yang menggaruk tengkuknya gugup, dan malu.

"Pertemuan kita selalu diawali dengan sebuah insiden ya, hahaha." ucapan Seungcheol memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua, dikuti dengan tawa sumbangnya.

"A-ah, ya.. sepertinya begitu." balas Nayeon dengan canggung.

"Err.. untuk soal tadi, maaf ya. Aku sedang melakukan taruhan dengan temanku."

"Ya, tak apa. Lagipula aku tidak terluka." jawab Nayeon.

"Aku penasaran, taruhan apa yang kau ikuti, Cheol?" lanjutnya.

Senyum Seungcheol terkembang, "Bagaimana kalau kita ngobrol sambil berjalan? Sepertinya kita menghalangi jalan orang lain." seraya turun dan menuntun sepedanya, dan berjalan di sebelah Nayeon.

"Ah, benar." balas Nayeon dengan malu, sambil melangkah menyesuaikan dengan Seungcheol.

Hening, lagi. 'Geeez, menyebalkan. Im Nayeon, kau adalah convo killer', gerutu Nayeon di dalam hati. 

Nayeon mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan mulai bertanya, "Ah ya, apa taruhan yang sedang kau ikuti itu?"

"Melintas ke jembatan tadi menggunakan sepeda, dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata." jawab Seungcheol.

Nayeon mengangguk paham, "Tidak ada keuntungan bagi pemenang?"

"Tentu saja ada. Pemenangnya akan terbebas dari segala tugas selama satu minggu, karena akan ditanggung oleh yang kalah."

"Ah, begitu. Maaf sudah membuatmu kalah dalam taruhan itu."

"Hey, jangan mellow seperti itu. Lagipula aku juga salah, seharusnya menunggu jembatan kosong terlebih dahulu." ucap Seungcheol sembari mengusak rambut Nayeon.

Nayeon tersenyum atas perlakuan Seungcheol, yang untungnya tidak disadari Seungcheol.

Kedua sejoli ini berjalan dengan keheningan, yang entah bagaimana, keheningan saat ini terasa nyaman, tidak membebaninya sama sekali.

"Nay?" panggil Seungcheol.

"Ya?"

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan,"

"Wanna go for a ride?" tawar Seungcheol dengan senyuman yang seakan membuat dunia Nayeon berhenti. Yang dengan senang hati Nayeon terima.

 **FIN**

745 words

A/N : Aku kembali dengan chapter yang sama gak ada faedahnya kek chapter pertama. Endingnya juga ga jelas, maaf ya kawan T _ T

Terimakasih untuk reader ff-ku, tetap tunggu kelanjutan cerita ini ya. Gak akan ada clue untuk chapter kedepan, jadi stay tune! Heheh.

RnR?


End file.
